Minions (2015)
Minions is an animated-comedy film about the Minions, which is directed by Pierre Coffin and Kyle Balda. Minions was announced on August 21, 2012 and was set to be release on December 19, 2014. During the end credits for Despicable Me 2, Bob, Kevin, and Stuart have an audition for their title of the spin-off but the screen keeps falling. In September 20, 2013, the release date was delayed until July 10, 2015. Plot Minions are small, yellow pill-like creatures who have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from single-celled organisms into beings who have only one purpose: to serve history's most despicable masters. After accidentally destroying all their masters, including a T. Rex, a caveman, an Egyptian pharaoh, Dracula, and Napoleon, they decide to isolate themselves from the world and start a new civilization in a snowy cave. By 1968, the lack of a master drives them into depression, causing Minion Kevin to set out to find a new master. He is joined by Minions Stuart (who unwittingly was selected) and Bob (due to a lack of volunteers). The Minions arrive at New York, where they learn about Villain-Con during their stay in Fancy's, a villain convention where supervillains from around the world gather, was to be held in Orlando, Florida. They manage to hitch a ride to Orlando, where coincidentally, Walter Nelson, Tina Nelson, Walter Nelson Jr., Binky Nelson and Madge Nelson drove them were criminals heading to Villain-Con as well. After meeting various supervillains, they become the henchmen for Scarlet Overkill, the world's first female supervillain. Scarlet takes the Minions to her residence in London, where she instructs the Minions to steal St. Edward's Crown for her, threatening to execute them if they fail in a Bedtime Story she tells them. With the help of Scarlet's husband Herb's weapons, the Minions successfully break into the Tower of London, however the crown has already been delivered to Queen Elizabeth II's palace. The Minions steal the crown from the Queen's carriage, destroying it in the process, while pursued by the police. In the process, Bob crash lands on the mythical Sword in the Stone, where he pulls the sword Excalibur out easily to defend himself. Elizabeth is then removed from the throne, and Bob is crowned as the new King of the United Kingdom and is taken to Buckingham Palace. Convinced they are traitors, Scarlet confronts and attempts to kill the Minions, then she craves her revenge. Simultaneously, the rest of the Minions in the Cave encounter a few Yetis. The Minions begin to work for the leader of the Yetis, but once again execute him by accident by a piece of ice falling on his head, causing the remaining Yetis to pursue the Minions in anger. The Minions travel around the world, eventually landing in Britain. King Bob eventually abdicates in Scarlet's favor, however Scarlet ultimately betrays the Minions, locking them in the palace dungeon where they are to be tortured by Herb, although this backfires due to their unusual shapes and abilities. When Herb goes to attend his wife's coronation, the Minions escape the dungeon through a sewer, intending on apologizing to Scarlet. At Westminster Abbey, the Minions accidentally interrupt Scarlet's coronation by unscrewing a chandelier, which falls and crushes Scarlet before she could be crowned. Scarlet orders the attendees of the coronation, some of which are super-villains, to execute the Minions. Stuart and Bob are captured while Kevin hides in a bar, where he finds Elizabeth working there. After learning that Scarlet is going to execute Stuart and Bob, Kevin breaks into Herb's laboratory, where he triggers a machine which turns him into a giant and destroys the Overkill residence. Kevin rescues his companions from execution as the army of Minions arrive in London. Scarlet is distracted by the army of Minions and Kevin knocks her away, however the supervillain attempts to escape with Herb using her Rocket Dress. Before escaping, Kevin is able to hold onto her rocket, seemingly killing her and Herb and shrinking Kevin back to his original size. Elizabeth is once again crowned Queen of the United Kingdom and, in front of a crowd, presents Bob, Stuart, and Kevin with their rewards, each being given a tiny crown, an electric guitar (later replaced by a snowglobe) and a knighthood respectively. Scarlet is suddenly revealed to be alive and snatches the Queen's crown with Herb, but she is stopped by a young Felonius Gru. The Minions see Gru as their new potential boss and chase after him, setting up the plot for Despicable Me. Just like the previous two movies, there's an end credit; also, there's also a movie post-credit video, known as Revolution. Cast *Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and the Minions *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions *Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill, an ambitious villain and the main antagonist. *Jon Hamm as Herb Overkill, an inventor and Scarlet's husband and the secondary antagonist. *Jennifer Saunders as Queen Elizabeth II *Hiroyuki Sanada as a sumo wrestler *Steve Coogan - Professor Flux and Tower Guard *Michael Keaton - Walter Nelson *Allison Janney - Madge Nelson *Geoffrey Rush - The Narrator *Steve Carell - Young Gru Category:Despicable Me Category:Films Category:Tertiary Films